Years in the Dark
by TomFeltonsGirl1818
Summary: Hermione has changed very much over the summer. She isnt the lil preppy girl she used to be. Does she catch someones eye! find out DDHG RR
1. Default Chapter

1Okey here is my story um this is my first in a really long time. Tell me if you like it in your reviews! please and thanks you muches! um I have a lot of my friends telling me to write this because they have read the rough draft and are eager to read this! so if you are one of my friends here is the first chapter! By the way to all my friends I have changed it up a bit I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: J. K. owns all of the people in the story although I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Draco or Snape!

Chapter One

It was a bright sunny morning and Hermione woke when the sun hit her eyes lightly. The only reason she was awake this early was because, after parting last night, she didn't close the curtains. Even though her mind told her she needed to get up her body wanted to stay in bed and dream more of the mystery man with a nice body and nice, soft, blond hair. She sat there thinking of who it was, but no one came to mind that she would really think about in that way. Then her mind took over again and told her she needed to get out of the comfy bed and get dressed fast. For today was the day that she was to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had packed all of her belonging that she needed for school the night before and all the things she was to need for the train in a little carry on bag. As she got to her feet she was so happy that it was a beautiful day. Though she knew it would rain at one point of the train ride to Hogwarts she knew it would be a great, last, train ride there.

When she got out of bed the first thing she did was turn on her radio and there is was The Killers "Mr. Brightsite."She then walked over to her bathroom and started to strip off her cloths. She looked in the mirror for a few minuets thinking of how she had changed over the many years she had attended school. Though this year it was a bit different for her. This summer she and her mother had gone to America for fun. You know like those mother daughter things. Well her and her mother thought it would be a great idea to get a full on make over. New cloths, shoes, hair, make-up...you name it they got it. Well as she looked at herself she noticed she wasn't the buck-toothed little girl with the over grown hair. She was now a beautiful girl with long strait hair that framed her face perfectly. Her breasts were now a full C cup. She was so happy of that asset of hers. Her body had been formed into a great hour glass shape. Thin waste and grate hips, and legs to die for. She was a walking beauty.

As she got into the shower she began to think of the man in her dreams. She knew she knew him, but from where?

"Where have I met him? I know I know him from somewhere...but where? Maybe America" she knew she went partying with her new friends and she could have met him at the club. "Hmm whatever, I need a shower" she said to herself as she climbed into the shower.

DRACO'S'

Draco woke to the normal house elf attempting to get him up. He opened his eyes with Blinkey staring at him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Draco scowled. The house elf backed away scared as hell! "Gods does dad have to hear that you woke me up then wouldn't leave me be? Like I just said get the hell away from me." Draco said as he got out of bed.

Walking over to the bathroom he thought of the dream he had just had ruined by Blinkey. The girl seemed so real. Like he knew her or something.

"It was a dream dude. Get over it. You'll never figure it out." He told himself. As he got to the door to the bathroom, he stopped..." Brown eyes, brown strait hair, kinda tall, nice ass, god she had a nice ass, nice rack...oh yeah, but who was it?" He thought to himself. "Hmmm I dunno but I'd like that peace of ass her right now" he said out loud.

As he climbed intot he shower he was bewildered by it. He just could not get over the idea of who it was and if he had seen her before. He always took fast showers and he got out in less than 10 minuets. When he was in his room in just a towel Blinkey came up to him.

"Would master like Blinkey to pack masters things for him?" Blinkey asked shakingly. "No I think I can pack for myself if I needed you I would have called for you, you stupid elf." Draco answered. When this was said there was a small pop and Blinkey was gone. Draco then went to his bedside table and got his wand. With a few spells he was packed. He then went and shrunk his things and put them in his pant pocket. When he looked around one last time and decided that he had everything he went to the front door, turned around and yelled to his mom and dad "see you at the end of the year" and apparated to Kings Cross.

Hermione

Hermione was about ready for shchool just a few more things to pack away. She had to pack all her "other" clothes. This summer yes she had changed but not like you may think. She had gone kind of punk/gothic. She was still the sweet little girl with her mother and father but with others she was a bitch with and attitude, and she liked it. She had gotten a lot of guys to like her as the little girly girl but she had also had a lot of guys like her for the punk/gothis way too. To tell you the truth she liked the punk guys more, they were just more real.

When she was done packing she went downstairs in her preppy clothes and kisses he mother and father goodbye. When she was out of the house she apparated to Kings Cross. She couldn't wait till she saw Harry and Ron. Would they be surprised.


	2. So polite

1Hey quick note sorry it took so long I was just informed I had to move and was very upset and couldn't think of what to write. Usually I go and write what I think but this wasn't the ch. To make an evil ch. So get over it!

Hey this is chapter two I hope ya'll like it! loved all my reviews they rocked my sox! except for one but you know every good writer needs a bad/evil review to do good work and I think she got me out of my writers block! though I don't know about my spelling block! haha...well thanks a lot and I hope you keep up with the bad reviews but only from her please! I liked all the good ones too! he he...well on with the show...well more like story but hell you know what I mean.

Oh by the way this is supposed to be kinda funny! they are supposed to be the way they are. Im from mem phis and this is how we talk! get over it!

Chapter Two

Hermione was all set when she got to the train station. She had her bag with all her punk/goth clothes in it. And she had her other bag with her makeup in it. Now all she had to do was find a bathroom. She was determined to make this year the best of her life.

When she got into the bathroom she ran into a stall and striped of all her clothes. She then put on her very funky gothic fairy shirt on then she put on her "Im Too Good For You" shirt. She then applied some eyeliner then lip gloss and she was ready. She walked out of the bathroom and looked for her two best friends. She first saw Ron(how could you miss the red head?), then right next to him was Harry. They had changed a lot but not too much just a bit more muscle and a little bit taller. Not to much though. She looked down at herself for one quick check, then trotted off to them.

when she got there she hadn't really looked how tall they were. They were MUCH taller than she thought. And damn did they look good too.

as she made her way a very hot slitherin made his way to her. He stopped her. Looked at her. And put out his hand.

"The name is Draco and I would just love to know who you are. Would you please tell me your name?" he asked almost begging.

"Well I guess you don't even recognized an old friend do you Malfoy?" she asked coolly.

That voice he knew he knew it but from where and god those eyes he knew where he knew where he saw them. They were is dream girls eyes(you remember the girl in his dream in ch. 1). God but who was this girl?

"No im sorry im drawing a blank here. Who are you? You really do look familiar though."he looked again and bit his lip. Oh how he wanted to know who she was. But he just couldn't figure it out.

"Well in that case." then out of no where she kisses him very feeverishly(I know it isnt a word!) "Ill se ya around hun" she said with a wink of her eye and was off to give big hugs to her two best friends.

When she got up to them she gave them both big kisses on the cheeks and hugs.

"Oh...damn...Hermione? Is that really you? Damn girl you have changed, and in a good way may I say."said a very(visibly) excited Ron.

"Well apparently so." says Hermione laughing "so how was your summer without me? Because I know how much ya'll have needed me so!. Hehe im just playin. But really how was the summer?"

"Well other than the part of Harry getting kicked out of the Dursleys and mom and dad getting pissed at Ginny for losing the big V... nothing really. What did you do this summer?"asked Ron

"Hold it Ginny lost her what? Damn she is good...wait Harry did you have anything to do with this?" she asked in a very pissed tone.

"Well we were just talking and one thing lead to another and now we are kinda a thing if that is what you want to call it." Harry blushed

"Well who would have thought...the boy who lived has finaly become a man. Boys I think this deserves a party!" said a very happy looking Draco Malfoy.

"Oh hey didn't think to see you this soon. So did you find out im the filthy little mudblood you used to torment?" she asked with a cute little smirk on her face.

"Um yeah hey Granger...wait a minute...Harry Potter...the Harry Potter has finaly lost his virginity? Wow this is nice." Draco said completely ignoring Hermione.

"Yeah I have you wanna through a party for me then go ahead. That would be great!" Harry said.

Hermione on the other hand just stood there looking really pissed at how he could forget her. How the hell could he just blow her off like that. Oh I she knew how...I mean he does it everyday. Why would she be any different? She wouldn't be. She would just be another one of his little fan club bitches who he just blew off till he was in the "mood"".

"Well im sure you guys can talk all day about the party arrangements but right now I think we need to get on the train or we will miss it. So lets go come one on to the train all of you. That mean you too Mr. Malfoy." she said

"Yes Ma am. Now you can go either in front of me so I can see that nice peace of ass you got goin back there, or behind me. But I would much more prefer you go in front." he suggested to her.

"I think ill go in front of you. Just so you can oggle at me. he he I like the attention." she said with a wink.

"And I am just lovin the view back here" he said with hand jesters as to pinch her butt.

"Hey now none of that you hear?"

"Yes ma am"

"Yeah you better know who you are dealing with"

"Oh I do...Miss Granger, Queen of the Mudbloods!"

"Oh well im happy you know who I am." she smiled flipped her hair and began to walk away when Draco stopped her and looked at her in a very puzzled way.

"Hey I just called you a mudblood and you just accepted it. Are you okey? I mean you usually threaten me or something." he said.

"Well if you have not noticed have changed. So why be pissed at something I already know I am. And might I add have been reminded about for the passed 6 years. So im just gunna accept it now."

"Wow you really have spunk" he said winking at her and gesturing her to move on so they wouldn't miss the train.

hey guys it may be awhile before I can update again im kinda grounded! hehe I really need to learn how to be nice to my elders! well ill try asap!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! kisses!


	3. Some business to attend to

1Chapter three

hey guys this may have not taken as long as I thought! I hope you like it!

Ps...Kayley if you are reading this I zove oooo! hehe call me some time!

Chapter three

Business to attend to

As Hermione followed her friends to a private compartment for themselves, Draco grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? We are heads after all. We have our own compartment. That means you can't sit with them." he said smirking at her

'Oh shit why do I have to do this I might just fall for him' she thought to herself

"Well are you just gunna stare at my beauty or are you coming?" he said with a smirk.

"Well im not to sure if I want to sit with you, and you alone. I mean you might try something on me" Hermione said twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"Oh shut up and come on" Draco said rolling his eyes

"Fine" she said very childishly

As they walked Hermione couldn't help herself to check his butt out! You had to admit it was nice. 'guess the quiditch has done him well.' she thought.

"You know if you keep staring, you may not stop. So if I were you, which im not im just saying, I would stop staring and pay attention to where we are going. Because if you are gunna go see your friends soon then you better pay attention." he said with his winning smirk.

She couldn't help it her knees were giving out. First it was his eyes then his voice and now that damn smirk. Why was he so damn hot? Why did he have to flirt with her? Well you know what tables are about to turn.

While walking past him and swishing her hips. Looking over her shoulder..."well are you coming or are you just gunna google some more?"

"I like to google thank you very much" he said "I think ill google and follow."

"Well just hurry it up. You may ruin your rep if you are caught googling at a mudblood." she said.

"Yes your mudblood highness." he said with a bow.

Walking up to him and pulling him up "it's a good thing you know who I am now hurry up I wanna kiss you so bad but im not one to show public affections."

"Well in that case lets go" he said grabbing her around the waist, hoisting her up on to his shoulder.

"Hey let me go you butt. By the way nice view back here."

"Hey stop looking at that"

"Awww but its so nice"

"Well in that case you can google at it"

"Yay! fun time!" she say's smacking his butt.

"Ow that hurt. Now non of that, just look!"

"You ruin everything. I was having fun!" she said pulling her arms up into a pouting position on his back.

"I know it a family thing"

"Oh shit it is Ginny either you hurry up or you tell Ginny why you are caring me. Your choice."

"I think ill hurry up"

"Good boy"

As Draco sped up he noticed he was close to the head compartment on the train. They were almost there when out of no where Blaise walked out of a compartment zipping up his pants.

"Hey man how's it going. Dude you bout to get it on too? Well me and a 5 year just had a little rumble. So who is this broad? She has a nice ass care if I have her after you im still kinda in the 'mood' if you know what I mean."

"Dude shut the hell up okay? And not to mention she is all mine" he said slapping her ass

"Hey you know I can hear you and no you cant have me! eww you think I would let you lay a hand on me, that is just so grosse! said Hermione

"Wow the broad say's something. So who is it a 7th year?" Said Blaise.

"No and yes she is a seventh year, and no you cant have her. I have a little business to attend to if you don't mind."he said walking off.

now i know it is kinda short but im having writters block here the next chapter is gunna be up soon! promis!


End file.
